Sharing Warmth
by Kalira69
Summary: An oncoming winter storm drives Hinata, concerned, to Neji's door - only for the swiftly worsening blizzard to see her trapped in his home. (NejiHina Week, Day 6)


Written for NejiHina Week, Day 6: Cold.

* * *

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as the steps up to Neji's house came into view. They were nearly beneath her feet before she saw them, actually; the snow was impairing visibility horribly. At least she had made it here, however - it had taken her so much longer to make the walk than it would have normally that she had been beginning to wonder if she had inadvertently wandered off course along the way.

She shivered, pushing her hands deeper in her pockets for a moment before reluctantly removing them so she could clasp the railings. There was snow and ice on the worn wooden steps, and she didn't want to slip. What an embarrassing mishap for a ninja, she thought, ducking her head and beginning up the stairs.

Her fingers ached from cold, but were otherwise so numb that she could barely feel the wet of the snow save for where it was beginning to soak into her cuffs.

Once she reached the porch Hinata had to take a few moments before she could actually bring up a hand to knock on Neji's door. She wondered if the weather had _really_ worsened so much in the time she had been walking across the compound, or if it was simply colder than she had thought before setting out. . .

She knocked, then winced even as she knocked harder, her numb knuckles aching a little at the contact. There was no answer for a few long moments, but then, Neji had probably not been expecting anyone to come to his home today.

A few more minutes and another light knock, and Hinata wondered faintly if Neji was _home_ \- as far as anyone in the compound knew he hadn't left it, and she knew he was not on a mission, but. . . She refused to be so rude as to use Byakugan to check and see if he was home, although she winced now at the thought of turning right back around to return through the lashes of snow and ice to the main house.

The door swung open, and Hinata shivered, smiling up at Neji from behind her scarf.

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" Neji's eyes widened as he looked beyond his cousin to find the weather conditions had certainly not _improved_ since he'd last checked. The air was full of thick, heavy snow, the wind tossing it every which way, and the path of Hinata's footsteps in the snow on his stairs was barely discernible already. "What are you- Come inside." he urged, stepping aside.

The wind felt like it was lashing his face, even with the overhang above his porch and the posts supporting it breaking up the weather a little and keeping off the worst of the snow and ice. Hinata hesitated, then stepped inside as Neji beckoned to her again.

Hinata shuddered as another gust of wind cut through under the overhang, and Neji slid a hand over her back, nudging her further inside and closing the door against the winter storm with a shiver of his own. He might be dressed warmly, but not enough for that. Hinata was bundled up in a thick, heavy coat, hat, and scarf, but he wasn't sure _she_ was dressed warmly enough for that either.

Really, it was not weather one should be out in without a very good reason.

"Hinata-sama, what brings you here?" Neji asked with that in mind, concerned.

"I was worried about you, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said, and Neji blinked, surprised. Hinata slid her hands up - she wasn't wearing gloves and her slim fingers were red and white in patches, moving stiffly - and pushed her hair back against the edges into her hat. "Out here alone. . . I thought to invite you to stay in the main house until the weather passes, at least. If you . . . if you needed."

Neji leaned over a little, twitching the curtain out of the way and looking out at the blizzard. "I . . . appreciate your concern, Hinata-sama," he bowed shallowly as he withdrew from the window once more, "although," he paused, "I think even _you_ won't be returning to the main house just yet. It appears to be getting worse out there."

"Ah, yes, I am afraid so." Hinata looked a little sheepish. "It was certainly already rather nasty when I left, and I was not sure if it was truly growing worse or not as I walked, but. . ."

"Oh, I think it has definitely been growing worse." Neji said, wincing as a gust of wind rattled the window. He pulled the curtain back into place, a shiver tickling down his spine. "If it does not improve again I believe you may be forced to wait out the blizzard here with me, Hinata-sama."

"Oh." Hinata licked her lips, grimacing briefly. "I am sorry. I did not think to inconvenience you, or to intrude. . ."

Neji's lips twitched. "It's all right." he told her, shaking his head. "It may yet lessen again, and in any case you should warm up." He gestured at her coat. "Why don't you take off your wet things before you get any colder?" he suggested as he moved away from the door.

"I don't think I could _get_ any colder." Hinata said with feeling, shivering hard enough that her teeth chattered. She removed her scarf and hat, her hair frizzing up briefly as she pulled both articles off, crackling with static. She put them on the low table by the genkan and then tugged at the fastenings of her coat.

Neji watched her struggle with them fruitlessly for a moment, then stepped back down and reached for them himself, nudging her hands out of the way. The coat was stiff and damp and _cold_ , but Neji's hands were limber, not frozen and likely aching like Hinata's, and he soon had it cooperating, the heavy fabric sliding away as Hinata shivered and stepped out of it.

"Thank you." Hinata said, and now the scarf and coat were no longer concealing her face Neji realised her already pale lips had gone white with cold as well. Even though under the heavy coat - he hung it up in the corner of the genkan to drip and dry out - she had been dressed warmly, she continued to shiver.

"Come away from the door." Neji said gruffly, shooing her into the small main room of his home. "I was just going to make a pot of tea, that will help warm you up."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said softly, going to the cushion by the low table in the centre of the room as he nudged her in that direction. "I am sorry to put you out."

"There's no need." Neji dismissed, slipping into his bedroom and retrieving one of his own warm winter coats. It was thick and quilted; Gai had acquired one for each of his once-students on a mission to the Land of Lightning a few years ago. "Hinata-sama, put this on." Neji said, holding it out and, when Hinata began to rise, wrapping it snugly around her.

She slid her arms into the sleeves and shivered, wrapping it close. Neji tucked the collar up around her slender neck as she settled back onto the cushion. The heavy garment swallowed her up - though bulky, it fit well on Neji, but Hinata looked waiflike and delicate wrapped in its depths. Neji cleared his throat and tugged it a little tighter around her, smoothing it down.

"Tea." Neji said, more a reminder to himself than her, and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Hinata called after him as he moved towards the kitchen. She tucked her legs up closer, curling her hands into the edge of the coat where it lay over her lap.

After making the tea and bringing it back with him to the main room Neji had to retrieve another cushion - he didn't often have guests, really, and he had directed Hinata to the sole cushion he kept out - before seating himself. Hinata's fingers were stiff and clumsy as she took hold of her teacup, but her grip appeared solid enough, so Neji resisted the impulse to reach out and steady her hands.

A little colour began to return to her cheeks after the second cup of tea - all manners aside, she had nearly gulped the first one - and she had stopped actively _shivering_ , but her face still looked drawn and she was almost huddled into the heavy folds of Neji's coat.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji said softly, putting down his empty cup.

Hinata looked up and turned towards him, putting a hand down flat on the table for balance and wincing. Neji frowned. "Hinata-sama, are you hurt?" he questioned. She had seemed all right when he invited her inside, only chilled, as was more than to be expected.

"No, no, I'm all right." Hinata assured him with a soft smile. "I'm sorry, it's only. . ."

Neji gave a low, prompting hum when she didn't finish her sentence.

"My hands." Hinata shivered and gave an almost apologetic smile, which disappeared into a wince as she rubbed her hands together. They were still bone pale where they weren't chapped red with cold, Neji saw, and frowned a little more. "I'm sorry, I'm just. . . They're _frozen_ , I'm so cold." Her lashes fluttered as she bit her lip, clasping her hands together awkwardly and leaning forwards over them.

Neji huffed, eyes narrowing. "No wonder." he said shortly, extending his hands and wrapping them around Hinata's before he could think better of it. They _were_ cold, almost icy, though she had been inside for some time now and she had been cradling her teacup between them. When Neji smoothed her hands between his he found her palms, at least, had regained a little warmth slightly warmer, but her thin fingers had certainly not.

Neji gently chafed her hands between his own, squeezing them tightly. "What _were_ you thinking, walking out there into that?" he asked, shaking his head.

Hinata shivered again, looking up at him. "I was only worried about you, as I said. I wanted to make sure you knew you were welcome." she said quietly. "That you did not have to wait out the storm alone if you . . . did not wish to."

Neji stiffened a little, gently rubbing one palm over Hinata's knuckles. It hadn't occurred to him to go to the main house, and he . . . even now, he would not have actually _gone_ if it had. Although he had briefly considered, when looking at the oncoming winter storm, whether it might be wise to seek out a friend to wait out the weather with. His little house was sturdy, but small, and not always the best against harsher weather - no one had lived in it for quite some time before Neji had chosen it, accepting his uncle's offer of moving into an unoccupied dwelling on clan lands.

Lee's apartment was tiny but well-insulated and much cosier than Neji's own home, and he would have welcomed Neji happily, even on the eve of a blizzard. In the end, however, Neji had not felt it necessary - he had returned from his last mission long enough ago to have had time to replenish his pantry, and he would be fine at home for a few days, or a week, if it wound up being so bad as to force him to remain inside. Which it seemed as though it might be, now.

"I thank you for your concern," Neji said, glancing up at Hinata's face without lifting his head, rubbing one thumb over her knuckles, "but I would have been quite all right alone, and my pantry and woodpile are both stocked. Fortunately," he added dryly as the wind grew even louder outside, a low howling accented with the thinner whistle of ice whipping through the air, "because it seems as though you may be trapped here with me."

"I am sorry." Hinata said, biting her lip. "I wanted to check on you, to speak with you, but I didn't mean to-"

"Do not apologise." Neji scolded lightly, bringing her hands up and breathing on them. She let out a tiny squeak, and he arched an eyebrow, looking at her. "I don't mind having you here, and the weather is hardly either your fault or remotely under your control."

Well, she probably should have known better than to venture out in the weather, but Neji knew his cousin well enough - now, at least - to know that she probably _would_ have . . . if it hadn't been her concern for someone else that sent her out into it. Hinata's concern for others often superseded her concern for herself. There was no point scolding her for it, it was her nature - Neji just took it upon himself to look out for her when she would not do it on her own.

Hinata tucked her legs tighter under the coat and Neji realised the draft across the floor from one corner of the room was probably reaching her. It bothered him less, but he'd also spent most of the day in his bedroom, which was warmer - the room was better insulated and only had two exterior walls rather than three. His futon was also thicker and more comfortable than the cushions in here.

Actually. . .

Neji squeezed Hinata's hands lightly, then released them with a last pat. Hinata made a soft sound that sounded like disappointment as he rose, and Neji looked down at her, but moved carefully to the window all the same. As he had suspected, the conditions looked now, if anything, only worse even than they sounded.

Neji hurriedly closed the curtain fully once more, returning to Hinata. "I'm afraid it is only growing worse." Hinata's expression creased with a frown. "I don't think it will be passable until tomorrow, at least." Neji actually very much doubted it was going to be safe to walk outside tomorrow, either, with the way this weather had been building, but he didn't say so; Hinata looked distressed enough already, despite her nod of acceptance. "Ah, the bedroom may be more comfortable . . . and warmer." he suggested.

Hinata blinked, seemingly not putting together the suggestion.

Neji paused. "If it would not make you uncomfortable. . ." he trailed off, holding out a hand to her as realisation dawned.

Hinata's cheeks had gone faintly pink, but she nodded again and put her hand in his - it was still cold, and Neji frowned even as he helped her to her feet. Neji drew her towards himself and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back. "Are you still cold?" he asked, then squeezed her hand. "Aside from your hands; are you cold all through?"

If she were, that would be worrying; more so for the fact that Neji wasn't precisely equipped to help with hypothermia.

Hinata shook her head. "Not really." She smiled slightly. "I'm cold, but not as badly as I was. Except," she winced, flexing her fingers stiffly, "my hands. And. . ." she paused, looking up at Neji through her lashes, "I don't wish to put you out, but I would not be," she paused again, "uncomfortable. In your bedroom. If you would not be to have me there with you."

Neji nodded, nudging her away and beckoning her to follow him into the bedroom. She leaned down towards the table, and Neji's lips quirked. "Leave them." he said, gesturing at the teapot and cups still on the table. "I'll see to them when it's time for dinner."

Hinata obliged, stepping away and following him as he slid open the door to his bedroom. "I can cook for you tonight." Hinata offered, and Neji hesitated. He hadn't really been thinking about it, only absently that it would _be_ dinnertime at some point, and of course Hinata wasn't leaving before then.

"I would appreciate that." Neji bowed slightly. "Hinata-sama's cooking is far better than my own." he admitted with a wry twisted of his lips.

Hinata stifled a giggle, smiling and nodding, then hesitated at the bedroom doorway as Neji continued inside. She looked around, but there wasn't really much to see. It was a small room, and held little beyond his futon, which was today unrolled against an inner wall rather than the one opposite the door, in deference to the cold. Though thankfully there were no drafts in here.

The closed doors to the cupboards along one wall. A chest of drawers - Lee had shown up on his porch with it one day, Neji had no idea how he'd gotten it past the gate onto Hyuuga land without Neji alerting the guards in advance - a few trinkets from various missions scattered on top. A hanging scroll with elegantly painted birds on it, which had been a gift from Hinata herself when he moved into his own home, as she put it.

Hinata smiled at that last - it hung opposite where his futon usually lay, where he could see it easily - and then came into the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Hinata moved towards the bed with tentative steps, not that there was anywhere _else_ in here to sit, much less to keep warm. Neji shed the warm jacket he had been wearing, and the heavier of his two shirts as well, then moved to join Hinata by his futon. He touched her arm, stopping her as she bent. She looked mortified. He wondered why. The expression faded as she turned fully towards him, eyes drifting down his chest and widening briefly.

"Take this off; under the blankets it will be warmer without." Neji explained, tugging at the edge of his coat.

"Oh. Yes, of course." Hinata nodded, slowly uncurling her fingers from the edge and allowing the coat to fall open. Neji gently pulled it off her as she turned, withdrawing her arms and stepping out of the sheltering garment. She wrapped them around herself instead, shivering, and Neji draped the coat over the floor and pushed her onto his futon.

"Under the blankets." Neji instructed, pointing. "Quickly, before you lose any more body heat."

Obeying, Hinata folded herself gracefully down to the futon and tucked her legs under the blankets, smoothing them down with absent hands. Neji caught the edge and knelt, sliding under the heap of blankets himself, though he kept closer to the edge of the futon. "I'm sorry this is, ah, not ideal." Neji said, frowning slightly as he began to lie down - it felt very strange, with Hinata present.

Not much less so when Hinata sighed and followed suit, pulling the blankets up around her face as soon as she was prone and wriggling a little deeper into the bedding. It was chill inside, between futon and blankets, but it would warm up quickly, with their bodies in the small space. Particularly with both of them sharing the space.

Neji resituated himself, ensuring that the blankets were flush against the floor behind himself as he turned onto his side. Hinata fidgeted for a few minutes, and Neji resisted the urge to tell her to make herself comfortable before she finally turned away from him, her hair ruffling as she curled up a little.

Neji shook his head slightly, then closed his eyes, sighing silently. He moved a little himself, less in a bid to get comfortable and more to encourage the air beneath the blankets to warm and circulate between them. It was beginning to lose the faint chill of the room already, fortunately - it had begun to seep through Neji's thin shirt before it faded away, and he was colder now himself than he had been since he stood in the open door.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata said softly, and Neji took a breath.

"Hai, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, reaching up and brushing some of his hair out of his face as he opened his eyes, looking at the back of Hinata's head.

"I- I'm still cold," she looked over her shoulder at him, "you must be too; are you even really under the blankets?" she asked, and Neji opened his mouth - he was, mostly - but she kept speaking. "You could . . . come closer." she invited with a blush. _  
_  
Neji arched an eyebrow, then did so, sliding closer to the middle of the futon. Hinata was stiff but not, it seemed, precisely uncomfortable. Neji frowned thoughtfully at her back.

He stretched out a hand under the blankets and let it slide over her side. "Hinata-sama, if you're cold. . ." he trailed off uncertainly, not quite willing to tug her closer. Hinata turned over, towards him, and edged close until their bodies were just barely touching.

Neji nodded approvingly and then felt for one of her hands, catching it in his own and bringing it up between them. Neji brought it to rest against his own chest and tugged her a little closer. Hinata shivered, bringing up the other hand and letting them both curl against Neji's chest as she yawned, ducking her head to hide it.

"Sleep for a while, if you like." Neji said, rubbing one hand absently up and down her side and back. "You must be worn from the walk in the cold. We can have dinner whenever you wake. If you feel like cooking I would welcome it; if you don't I will do so myself."

"I. . ." Hinata sighed, head bowing. "Yes, perhaps I will. Thank you, Neji-nii-san." she added sleepily, tucking her body in a little tighter. "I do not mind cooking for you. I will, after . . . nap."

Neji smiled slightly. "Thank you." he told her, and stayed still as her breathing slowed and she began to go from _relaxed_ to _lax_ against him, body settling a little more fully against him as her muscles loosened under the creeping pull of sleep.

A tiny movement ran through Hinata, it could have been a shiver or could merely have been a hitch in her breath. Neji stroked down her back, over her hair. He shifted into the small gap still left between them, erasing it, and Hinata's slender, generously curved body settled easily into the spaces left by his own.

"I . . . am glad you're here." Neji murmured before he had quite thought about it. He brushed his fingers along her temple, gently tucking back the lock of hair that framed her face. "I suppose it is nice not to be alone."

Hinata shifted, eyes half opening, and Neji stiffened, surprised. He had been sure she was asleep.

Hinata tipped her head back, lips curved in a slight, sleepy smile, and kissed Neji's cheek before cuddling into his shoulder, fingers curled into his shirt.

Neji swallowed, throat a little tight, and wrapped one arm around her waist as she sighed, breath warm along his collarbone. "Neji. . ." Hinata murmured sleepily. "My Neji."

Neji's eyes widened and his arms tightened around Hinata, but it seemed she was already asleep again - if she had ever actually woken in the first place. Hinata had never spoken to him that way before, nor _touched_ him that way.

Neji rubbed his knuckles up and down her side, just above one hip, finding his thoughts too busy to allow him sleep, for all the warmth and comfort he found in his bed tonight.

* * *

Because _cold_ naturally means, as my friend M put it: "forced bedsharing because too much snow outside to leave house and cuddles".


End file.
